Saying Goodbye
by Vincent Van
Summary: Ruby and Yang have to learn the simple rule about saying goodbye. slight AU, pre Beacon, unexpected character death. Story will probably be 3 parts. This is hurt/comfort, but it deals with family, and has an uplifting ending.


**Suffice to say, I don't own RWBY, nonetheless please enjoy my story, be thankful for life, and take care.**

"Yang, Ruby, come down to the kitchen I made waffles!" Summer yelled to her two teenage daughters.

Whoosh! Ruby flew down to the kitchen in anticipation of her second favorite breakfast.

Ruby caught sight of a cardboard box and cereal bowls and started complaining, "Mom, you said you made waffles."

"I did, but if I told you it was cereal you'd still be upstairs goofing off." Summer reasoned. "Relax; dad will be right back from the store with the milk."

Ring… ring… ring! The phone pestered the household until Summer went to go pick it up. "Hello, yes this is Misses Rose."

By now Yang came down to continue the argument with her sister, "listen just because you got into the popular table at school doesn't mean that much, I mean I got there the first week of class."

"Yeah, but I didn't have to do all the things you did to get there." Ruby teased back.

Summer quickly hung up the phone and looked around the house for something as if her life depended on it. "Where are my keys?" She grabbed them off the counter and ran out the door.

"Mom is something wrong?" Ruby asked as her mom left.

…

"Just have them do what is usually done Father Gregory." Ms. Rose answered before she hung up the phone.

Summer went to go sit down on a chair in her living room.

She watched as Ruby came down to the kitchen get out a bowl, pour out some cereal, open the fridge, and after a few moments slam it shut and throw the cereal bowl to the ground.

"Ruby!" Summer voiced loudly from the other room.

"There's no milk." Ruby defended.

Summer quickly regretted her short release of anger, "Oh, come here sweetie," the young girl readily accepted the hug. "Where's your sister?"

"She won't come down." The red headed girl explained.

"Let me go talk to her." The Mother offered.

Ding dong. The front door rang.

"That must be Qrow and Glynda. Oh Ruby dear, can you go make some tea, I'm sure they'll be thirsty." Summer asked as she opened the door.

Qrow opened his arms up. "Oh come here, you look like you could use one."

"Did you two come together?" Summer asked in near disbelief that the two people who loved her and hated each other so much.

"Yes, we did." They both answered.

Summer was almost lost at how to respond until she stuttered out "would you like some tea? I just made some, let me go get it."

"No, let me go get it." Glynda insisted. "Is there anything I can get you dear?"

"Yesterday."

…

"Yang come downstairs, Glynda and uncle Qrow are here." Ruby told her sister who was lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Is dad with them?" she asked rhetorically.

"No." Ruby replied bluntly.

Yang kept her face up as she responded, "Then I don't give a damn. He was supposed to be back, he was just running a stupid errand. He was going to take us to school."

Ruby then got a somber smile on her face. "Remember when mom and dad would always leave us when we were little and we didn't want them to? And they would always ask us 'what do you know about mommy and daddy?' and we would always answer 'they always come back.'"

Yang bitterly reminded her, "Unless they collapse in aisle 3 of the grocery store."

…

"Here you go honey," Glynda said as she set down a tray of tea. "Now, have you talked with anyone from the church?" She asked a little too forcefully.

"Yes, I was just talking with Father Gregory." She answered.

Glynda responded. "That's good; I always find God helps me through tough times."

"Yeah well God and I aren't exactly on speaking terms right now." She reminded her good friend.

…

Ruby was retelling the event from her perspective to Yang. "So I remember he was looking for his keys, and I was looking for Crescent Rose, which was really weird because I never do that…Wait, dad was with you, did he say anything?"

"I don't know."

Ruby was slightly puzzled. "What do you mean, I remember you talking to him, what were you talking about?"

"I don't know."

"But what…" Ruby started before she was cut off.

"Would you just give it a rest?" Yang lashed out with a slight fire in her eyes. She soon realized what happened and relaxed again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, oh God, what's happening to us?" And with that Yang took Ruby's hand and led them both down to the family room.

…

At the wake several people had come to remember the man that touched all of their lives.

On the couch sat Ruby and her casual boyfriend Jaune.

"Do you believe in heaven?" Ruby asked him.

"Up there heaven, or sitting here with you heaven?" Jaune asked the girl.

"Awww, that was really sweet." Ruby complimented.

Jaune went on to answer the question, "Either way, I think your dad is right here for you.

"That was sweet too."

Jaune then awkwardly shifted away from the girl.

"Why did you move?"

Jaune replied. "If your dad is here I don't want him to go all ghoulish and possess me."

"And the streak stops with two."

Yang then came over to the couch. "Hey Ruby, have you eaten yet?"

"No."

Jaune then got up, "Man, now you got me hungry."

"Hey Ruby what happened to your hand?" Yang asked referring to the bandage on her hand.

"Oh, it's just a burn from a casserole dish." She waved it off.

...

"You know, he was one of the best writers we had." The boss of the paper was talking with Summer.

Summer was quick to reply, "Oh thank you. He considered you a good friend."

"We were thinking of doing his last article in his memory." He propositioned.

"That sounds wonderful." Summer agreed.

The boss then frowned slightly and said, "The problem is we don't have his last article, seeing as he worked out of the house."

"Oh, I'm sure I can…" Summer assured him halfheartedly as she turned to look upon his home office a mere 40 feet away.

The boss comforted her, "whenever you're ready." He changed the topic to tell a short story, "You know I have four daughters. Never in a million years could I work at home." He started to walk away as he mentioned his last part, "He never said how he did it, he just knew why, He loved being with his family."

…

"Hey Yang." Weiss Schnee, Yang's closest frenemy, greeted the blonde.

"Hey Weiss." Yang responded in monotone.

Weiss went on, "I just wanted to say that your dad was the best, I was always so jealous of how close you two were."

"Oh yeah, then why was the last thing I said to him 'I hate you!?'" Yang nearly shouted as she hurried her way up to her room.

…


End file.
